


Rooftop

by rainandasphalt



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Depression, F/F, Guardian Angels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 19:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12217392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainandasphalt/pseuds/rainandasphalt
Summary: It's okay to fall in love with the stars





	Rooftop

A cold night sky, a dark roof. The city below hums quietly, yet ecstatically. Two girls lay there on the roof. 

 

Nozomi Toujou, the beautiful girl almost everybody loved but one person hated: her own self. 

 

Umi Sonoda, the outcast who was abandoned by her closest friends, only relying on Nozomi to keep her company.

 

Two girls who act sweet and perfect but rebel against their parents. They disguise themselves as goody-two-shoes’ and hide behind their studious nature. Two girls who shouldn't be out this late at night. 

 

They stayed there silently, just enjoying each other's presence, until one of them speaks up. 

 

“Umi, do you ever get sad? Like really, really sad?”

 

Umi chuckles bitterly and replies with, “Of course.”

 

“Life is so… meaningless,” Nozomi sighs. 

 

“Yeah. I get that, too.”

 

“But, y’know, I think I'll be okay. I feel like there's someone out there protecting me,” Nozomi mumbles, pointing to the sky. “The stars and the cards--they assist me.” 

 

Umi nods and shifts closer to her friend. “I think it'll be okay, too…” They put their arms around each other and fall asleep to the gentle sound of the city. 

 

High up in the heavens, an angel smiles. “Nozomi, you're so sweet, nya! I love having the privilege of being your guardian,” she whispers. 

  
It's okay to fall in love with the stars, because sometimes the stars fall in love with you. 


End file.
